Project Summary/Abstract The Multidisciplinary Pulmonary Research Training Program in the Lung Institute at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center (CSMC) is focused on developing young biomedical researchers into independent academic investigators dedicated to studies in respiratory diseases. CSMC has academically been in a growth phase with a large influx of investigators all with well-recognized research programs in respiratory research. Importantly, these investigators are highly interactive and dedicated to training the future generation of respiratory researchers and bring an established track record of training to the Lung Institute at CSMC. This new training program will be directed by Paul Noble, MD who is the Chair of the Department of Medicine and Director of the Lung Institute at CSMC. An Executive Committee comprised of William Parks, PhD (Scientific Director of the Lung Institute) and Peter Chen, MD (Director, Division of Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine) will support Dr. Noble in the administration of the training program. Four positions will be available for MD, MD/PhD, and PhD scientists to train in basic and translational respiratory research. Trainees will have a structured 3-year curriculum that is primarily based in laboratory research and complemented with didactic courses, seminars, and workshops. The coursework will provide instruction on topics such as research integrity and bioethics, biostatistics, and grantsmanship. Trainees will have a primary mentor (often coupled with a co- mentor) to guide their research training in 5 areas: 1) Inflammation and host defense; 2) Remodeling and fibrosis; 3) Immunology; 4) Regeneration; and 5) Cancer. A Mentoring Committee will also be created to oversee the overall training progression and career development of the trainee during the training period and beyond. Upon completion of the training program, the trainee will be required to demonstrate research productivity (i.e., publications), growth toward independence in developing research questions and implementing their studies, and grantsmanship skills with successful submissions for research funding.